Somewhere In Time
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Tsuzuki loves Hisoka deeply and it pains him to see Hisoka lives in pain. In order to end Hisoka's suffering, Tsuzuki agrees to sacrifice himself and live in eternal torment. A TsuHis story. Please RnR.
1. Default Chapter

Somewhere In Time  
Part One: Your Nightmares Are My Pain

During the last couple of months, there were a lot of deaths in Japan; because of that the JuOhCho was very busy. All the Shinigamis are very tired and cranky from overwork. Even the forever-cheery Tsuzuki lost his tolerant and complains, "Tatsumi is such a slave driver." Unluckily, Tatsumi takes this moment to walk pass. The tired secretary asks with a cold glance, "Who is the slave driver?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean it. You're tired too. I just didn't sleep for days and I'm running out of sugar." Tsuzuki apologizes. Tatsumi's cold glance melts and he apologizes to the other, "I know you're all very tired. Sorry for all the extra work last month."

"Tatsumi, can we please have a company vacation? We haven't have one for a long time." Tsuzuki asks with his cute puppy face. Tatsumi gives Tsuzuki a hesitative look.

"Don't you think we deserve a vacation, Tatsumi? We worked so hard," pleads Watari.

"Hisoka worked just as hard as the two of you and he didn't ask me for vacation." Tatsumi says to the two pleading shinigami.

"Hisoka is too tired to ask." Says Watari as he points to Hisoka. The teenage shinigami has fallen asleep on his desk while doing paperwork.

"Tatsumi, Hisoka is totally exhausted. He can so use a vacation. Please? He came here for a long time already and we never take him anywhere. You know he is not going to go on a vacation unless we take him." Tsuzuki says.

Tatsumi looks at the sleeping Hisoka and says, "Fine, I'll give. You guys all worked very hard. We can have a vacation at Tokyo."

Tsuzuki and Watari cheer and dance together behind the sleeping Hisoka. Tatsumi can't help but smiles at the two dancing Shimigamis. The Summoning office echoes with laughter when suddenly, Hisoka jumps up and starts screaming in fear.

"No! Stop it! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" The horrified boy screams frantically. The screaming is so scary it sends chill to all the other three shinigamis' bones; they all stand there stunned. Tsuzuki is the first one who snaps out of it. The purple eyes shinigami grabs his small partner and shouts, "Soka, you're having a nightmare. No one is hurting you here!"

Hisoka looks around. The teenager's eyes are filled with fear and pain. Tsuzuki tightens his hold on Hisoka and says, "see, we're all here. No one is gonna hurt you. We'll protect you. Everything is gonna be fine."

Hisoka finally quiet down after he realizes he is not in danger. He looks at the other three and apologizes, "sorry I scared you. I don't mean to be a bother."

"It's no bother. Are you okay?" asks Tsuzuki softly as he lets go of Hisoka. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me," answers Hisoka as if nothing happened. Tsuzuki hates it when the boy closes up like that; he wishes Hisoka will just talk to him.

Hisoka tries to sit back down at his table to finish the paperwork but Tsuzuki holds Hisoka's arm and stops the boy. "Soka, please go back home and get some sleep. I can finish the paperwork for you." Tsuzuki says worriedly.

"I am alright. I can finish the paperwork." Hisoka assures Tsuzuki. Tatsumi takes the papers from Hisoka's desk and says, "Watari and I can take care of the paperwork. Why don't you let Tsuzuki take you back home so you can sleep?"

Tsuzuki, who is still holding Hisoka's arm, pulls the young shinigami gently and leads the boy out the door. Hisoka doesn't want to go; but still he follows Tsuzuki out the office's door because he can feel how much the other threes worry about him.

It's a rainy night out and the cold weather makes Hisoka shivers. Tsuzuki feels an urge inside his heart to pull Hisoka's tiny body close and keeps the boy warm. But Tsuzuki knows Hisoka doesn't like to be touched. Why can't Hisoka open up? Why do Hisoka always have to shut everyone out?

Tsuzuki remembers holding Hisoka in the office earlier. It's such a nice feeling, to hold Hisoka tight in his arm, to protect Hisoka from harm and to keep Hisoka contented. All Tsuzuki wants is to be there for Hisoka, but the young boy never let Tsuzuki do so.

Since Tsuzuki can't get close to Hisoka, he takes off his coat and puts it over Hisoka's shoulder. Hisoka looks at him and says, "There is no need for you to do that. I am a shinigami now, I will not catch a cold." Tsuzuki smiles kindly and replies, "but you can still feel cold, right? So you keep the coat."

"Thank you." Hisoka says. In truth, the petite shinigami is glad to have the warm coat around his cold body. Tsuzuki is happy to see Hisoka doesn't shiver anymore. As the two of them continue to walk, Tsuzuki sees their reflections on the window of a shop on the street.

Tsuzuki walks up by Hisoka and looks into their reflections again. Even though Tsuzuki is about 2 feet next to Hisoka, it looks like he is right next to Hisoka in their reflections. The black hair shinigami's heart light up as he pretends Hisoka is his lover and the two of them is having a romantic stroll down the street.

Tsuzuki imagines that he is on a date with Hisoka and he has his arm around Hisoka lovingly. The purple eyes shinigami fantasizes placing his lips on Hisoka's cute little cold ear to keep it warm while whispering loving words into it as other pedestrians on the street looking at them with jealousy. Feeling how silly it is, Tsuzuki chuckles at himself.

Hisoka suddenly feels like something is missing. The young shinigami then realize he can't feel Tsuzuki with his empathic power. The older shinigami had put up a shield because he can't let Hisoka know what he is fantasizing. Hisoka stops and looks at Tsuzuki. "Is everything okay?" Tsuzuki asks the when he sees Hisoka stops walking.

Hisoka looks at him strangely and asks, "how come you put up a shield all of a sudden? What were you thinking?" Tsuzuki blushes and lies, "Nothing! I'm not thinking about anything. I just like to put up a shield once in a while so you don't have to be bombarded with my feelings all the time."

"You don't have to do that. We work together so I am use to sensing you around me by now. I feel strange that I can't hear your thoughts all of a sudden, especially while you snigger like that." Hisoka says. Tsuzuki laughs embarrassedly and says, "I'm sorry, was I loud?"

Hisoka nods and says, "I can hear you sniggering all the way here…and you are blushing really red, too." Tsuzuki opens his mouth but nothing comes out. What can he say? He can't exactly tell Hisoka 'I'm giggling and blushing because I'm pretending I'm on a date with you!'

Hisoka looks at Tsuzuki, waiting for some words to come out from the open mouth. The fuda user looks around, point to an ice cream shop and says, "ice cream! I'm thinking of a nice, sweet ice cream sundae…" Hisoka looks at the ice cream shop and says, "Let's go and have some ice cream. It will be my treat."

The two of them walk into the ice cream parlor and sit down. Tsuzuki orders an ice cream sundae since that's what he said he wanted. Hisoka just orders a cup of hot green tea. "You're not having any ice cream?" Tsuzuki asks Hisoka. The youngster shakes his head and answers, "No, it is too cold for me to eat ice cream ."

Tsuzuki feels bad that he makes Hisoka sits there for him. "I'm so sorry. I should have gotten you home so you can sleep. Now you have to wait for me to eat my sundae." The purple eyes shinigami apologizes. Hisoka shakes his head and answers, "Take you time and enjoy your ice cream. There is no need to hurry. I am not tired. I don't need to sleep."

Tsuzuki then realizes Hisoka doesn't want to go home at all. The young boy doesn't want to sleep even though those beautiful green eyes look so tired. The dark hair shinigami knows really well why Hisoka rather stay out on the cold street than go home to the warm bed. Every time when the boy closes his eyes, nightmares come and haunt him.

Every night when Hisoka sleeps, he dreams of the time Muraki tying him up, raping him and carving his body with that bloody knife. The small boy feels all the pain, fear and suffering over and over again. Tsuzuki curses Muraki. How can the silver hair man be cold-hearted enough to do something so cruel to a boy like Hisoka?

"Is there something wrong? You look bumped. A sad face does not suit you." Says Hisoka when noticing Tsuzuki isn't eating any of the ice cream at all. Tsuzuki slaps out of his angst self, beams his bright smile and says, "The ice cream is so yummy! Hey! You will be proud of us! While you were sleeping, Watari and I made Tatsumi take us out on a vacation! We're all going to Tokyo! Isn't that great?"

"It sounds wonderful." Hisoka answers. The Empath wonders why Tsuzuki keeps shielding his feelings and thoughts.

TBC…


	2. Homemade cookies and Purple Eyes toy fox

Somewhere in Time  
Part 2: Homemade cookies and Purple-Eyes Toy Fox

The day that Tatsumi promised to take the others to Tokyo finally comes. The shadow master drives up to Tsuzuki's apartment building early in the morning to pick up the purple eyes shinigami. Tsuzuki runs up to the car and greets cheerily, "good morning!"

Tatsumi smiles back to Tsuzuki and says, "good morning to you, too."

Watari, who is sitting in the passenger seat next to Tatsumi, shouts excitedly, "Come on! Let's go get Hisoka!" Tsuzuki gets into the backseat. Tatsumi drives off and soon the three of them arrive at Hisoka's apartment building.

Tsuzuki gets up to Hisoka's apartment and knocks. When Hisoka opens the door, Tuzuki notices the boy's emerald eyes are all puffy and black. "Soka, did you stay up all night again? Are you having nightmares?" Tsuzuki asks. Hisoka shakes his head and says, "No."

Tsuzuki sees that it's no use to try talking to Hisoka; the boy is not going to tell him anything. "Are you ready to go see Tokyo?" Tsuzuki asks as he picks up Hisoka's backpack. The teenage shinigami nods and heads out the door. Before they leave the apartment Hisoka grabs a brown bag on the table.

Tsuzuki looks at the bag and asks, "what's in the bag?"

"I woke up early in the morning and do not feel like reading books or practicing Kendo, so I bake some cookies for all of you to eat on the car." Hisoka says. Tsuzuki's heart almost jumps out of his chest with happiness. Hisoka bakes him homemade cookies! The two of them get on the back of Tatsumi's car and Hisoka gives Tsuzuki the brown bag.

Tsuzuki reluctantly shares the cookies with Tatsumi and Watari. The purple eyes shinigami wants so bad to eat all the cookies by himself. Hisoka's cookies taste better than any sweet Tsuzuki ever had. As Tsuzuki munches on the cookie, he starts day dreaming again.

Tsuzuki dreams that he is going on a romantic road trip with Hisoka, and the cookies Hisoka baked for him are the tokens of their love. Tsuzuki even imagines baking cookies with Hisoka in the kitchen together.

Hisoka feels Tsuzuki shields up again. The young boy looks at his partner puzzled and calls, "Tsuzuki, are you okay?" Tsuzuki wakes up from the sweet daydream and smiles to Hisoka.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Tsuzuki asks.

"you are snickering out loud again; and you are blushing crimson." Hisoka replies.

"I'm happy to taste your cookies, they're delicious!" Tsuzuki lies.

Hisoka asks no more questions; he just closes his tired green eyes to get some rest. Tsuzuki suddenly feels guilty about eating the cookies. He is so happy to eat the cookies he doesn't even questions why Hisoka will bake him cookies in the first place.

The only reason Hisoka stayed up at night to bake cookies is because the nightmares are keeping him up. The teenager can't sleep and he needed to do something to get his mind off those bad dreams. Tsuzuki sighs and puts the cookies back into the brown bag.

The four shinigamis arrive at the hotel. Tatsumi walks up to the manager and says, "hi, my name is Tatsumi and I made a reservation for 2 double rooms." The manager answers, "I'm sorry. We made a mistake and gave you a single room with 2 double beds." Watari offers, "We can share the 2 double beds."

Watari takes Hisoka up to the room. Tatsumi smiles to Tsuzuki and says, "I will share a bed with Watari so you can sleep with Hisoka, okay?" Tsuzuki sighs, "Thanks for the thought, but Hisoka never sleep with me, he doesn't like to be that close to people. Knowing him he will just take the couch. He never sleeps anyway, you know, nightmares."

"You really worry about Hisoka, do you?" Tatsumi says. Tsuzuki sighs again and retorts, "what's the use? He never opens up to me, every time I worry more he just close up more. Besides, it's not like I can help him. Nothing I can do will make him better."

Tatsumi gets into the room and sees Hisoka already sets his things on the couch. Tsuzuki smiles sadly to the shinigami secretary and says, "I told you he will take the couch." Tatsumi pats Tsuzuki's shoulder and says, "don't be discourage. Never give up if you love him. Come now, be happy and show Hisoka a good time, okay?"

"Is something wrong?" asks Hisoka when he sees Tsuzuki and Tatsumi staring at him. Tatsumi shakes his head and says to the boy, "Nothing's wrong. We're just talking about where to take you. How would you like to see the Tokyo tower?" Hisoka nods and says, "sounds good."

The four shinigamis arrive at the Tokyo tower and take the elevator to the top. Tsuzuki runs up to the window and shouts to Hisoka, "Look! You can see the whole Tokyo from here!" There is no answer form Hisoka and Tsuzuki notices everyone around him is staring at him strangely.

Tsuzuki then realizes Hisoka isn't next to him. The others are wondering why Tsuzuki is shouting to himself. The green eyes shinigami had wandered away somewhere. Tsuzuki looks for Hisoka and sees the boy looking at the window of the Tower's gift shop.

Tsuzuki walks up to Hisoka and asks, "Soka, you see something that you like?"

"I was just looking at that. It reminds me of you." Hisoka says pointing to a stuff animal sitting at the window. It's a little toy fox with spackling purple eyes. Tsuzuki says, "that's so cute! Let me buy it for you. I never buy you anything before." The young shinigami shakes his head and protests, "No, please don't. I hate to see you wasting money."

Tsuzuki pays for the toy fox and says, "It's a thank you gift for baking cookies for all of us! Now you have something to remind you of me when I'm not around."

Hisoka takes the fox and says, "thank you very much. That is really nice of you. I will take good care of it."

"Hisoka! You want a keychain with your name on it?" Watari shouts from a keychain-making machine far away. Hisoka goes up to join Watari. Tsuzuki is going to walk off after Hisoka when the girl at the cash register says, "your boyfriend is very cute."

Tsuzuki blushes when he realizes the girl is calling Hisoka his boyfriend. The girl says, "He is very lucky. I can tell you really love him." Tsuzuki chuckles sweetly to the girl and pretends again he really is Hisoka's boyfriend and the toy is a gift of love.

"Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi calls and breaks Tsuzuki's train of thoughts. The Fuda master smiles to the shadow master and says, "yes?"

"I keep calling you but you're all spaced out. Anyway, what do you like to do next?" Tatsumi asks. Tsuzuki says, "why don't we go get something to eat? Hisoka may be hungry. It's lunch time already."

Watari says to Tatsumi, "That's a great idea. I'm kind of hungry, too. Hey, I went to a wonderful restaurant when I visited Tokyo last time. I can take you guys there." Tatsumi nods and says to the blonde, "okay, you can drive while I take a nap." The four shinigamis get back on the car and Watari starts driving.

Tatsumi wakes up and realizes Watari has taken them to a desolated street. The secretary never seen the place before so he asks the blonde, "Watari, do you know where we are?" Tsuzuki, who has fallen asleep at the backseat, opens his eyes and look around the unfamiliar streets. "Watari, did you get us lost again?" Tsuzuki asks.

"I guess I did." Watari apologizes embarrassed. Tatsumi looks around and says, "it's quite alright. I never been here myself, it might be an interesting adventure. Let's walk around and we can ask for directions." Tsuzuki gets off the car and says, "This is going to be fun! I love exploring! Hey, look, an antique shop! Let's go into there, Soka!"

The four of them get into the antique shop. Hisoka soon finds a display of samurai weapons and turns his attention there. Watari goes and check out the potion stands and Tatsumi goes with Watari to make sure the blonde doesn't pick up anything unsafe and try it on the other Shinigamis.

A mystic aroma leads Tsuzuki to the backroom of the store. There are many incenses burning in the room and they make the place all smoky. An old lady walks up to Tsuzuki and says in a deep, slow voice, "Good afternoon, son. Will you like to buy some incenses today? Maybe some lilac incenses to claim you down? Some Jasmine incenses to increase your brainpower? Some rose incenses to heighten your sexual pleasure?"

Tsuzuki blushes and says, "no thanks, I don't need that."

"You're right, what you need is fuchsia incenses for your lover to help him sleep and stops the night terrors," the enigmatic old lady says to Tsuzuki as she looks over to Hisoka.

Tsuzuki exclaims, "who are you? How did you know about his nightmares?" The lady smiles and leaves the question unanswered.

"Too bad all the fuchsia incenses in the world cannot help the poor boy. His soul is too disturbed. But there is another way to help him," says the lady as she takes out a blood ruby statue. The statue looks horrifying; it looks like a dry up mummy crying in desperation. The expression is so painful it makes Tsuzuki shudders.

TBC…


	3. Statue of Khamage

Somewhere In Time  
Part 3: The statue of Khamage

"Go ahead, my dear boy. Touch the statue." The old lady says eerily. Tsuzuki touches the statue, and all of a sudden his world turns dark and pains attack every part of his body.

"What happened?" Tsuzuki asks the lady, but she is no longer there. He is alone under a red moon in a wood. Not too far away a pretty little boy is walking alone quietly. "No way! It can't be!" Tsuzuki shouts. He is sure that the little boy is Hisoka, only several years younger.

"What's going on here?" Tsuzuki asks himself as he runs after the boy. The young Hisoka and the wood suddenly disappear and the purple eyes shinigami is standing in the incense room again.

Tsuzuki looks at the blood ruby statue and asks, "what's that?" The old lady replies in an even deeper voice, "This is the statue of Khamage. He answers to those who wish to end the sufferance of their love ones. Khamage heard your wishes and he wants to help you. You can return to the time the boy was harmed and kill the evil monster before he raped the boy."

Tsuzuki can't believe what he is hearing. Kill Muraki before he raped Hisoka? It's too good to be true. He can stops all Hisoka's nightmare once and for all; and Hisoka doesn't have to die or become a shinigami. The old lady says enigmatically, "however, there is a catch."

"Anything, I'll do anything." Tsuzuki says eagerly. The lady rubs the crying mummy statue and tells Tsuzuki, "In exchange for his lover's happiness, Khamage gave himself to the hell fire. His whole body is burnt to a crisp and he cries painfully for eternity. Are you willing to do that? Give up your life and live in eternal torment?"

"Yes." Tsuzuki says without any hesitations. The old lady smiles and says, "good. Khamage will take you back and help you kill that man. The boy will be returned to his home." Tsuzuki looks at Hisoka one last time and thinks, "Good bye, Hisoka. Even if you don't know I ever existed, I'll always love you. Have a happy life."

Somewhere else in the store, Hisoka is looking at samurai books of virtue when a strange feeling overwhelms his whole body. His head starts spinning and he falls to the ground. A lady holds Hisoka in her arms and calls, "Hisoka! Hisoka! Wake up! please wake up!" The voice sounds familiar, and Hisoka suddenly remembers who it is.

"Mother?" Hisoka calls uncertainly as he opens his eyes. His mother looks at him with concern and cries, "I'm so sorry, Hisoka, I will never be mean to you anymore. Please don't walk off by yourself again." Hisoka looks around and sees that he is in his childhood bedroom.

"What happened?" The boy asks his crying mother.

"Your father and I yelled at you and locked you down at the basement cause you used your power. After we asked the servants to go and release you, you went out to take a walk by yourself. Some psychotic killer walked into you and tried to kill you." Hisoka's mother says. Hisoka figures the killer must be Muraki. The green eyes shinigami has returned to the day he was killed.

Hisoka checks himself and sees no carving on his body. He has escaped from Muraki unharmed. Hisoka is very confused. How did he get back to the time of his death? How did he get away from Muraki's assault? What happened?

"The doctor says you're going to be okay, my son." Hisoka's father comes in and says softly.

"Dad?" Hisoka says. His father never shows any kindness to him before. This is all too strange to Hisoka.

The father put his hand on Hisoka's shoulder and says, "I've been very harsh on you. Sorry I didn't take care of you. I almost lost you today and I will never let that happen again."

Hisoka's mother adds, "from now on we will not yell at you or lock you up anymore. We will accept your power and love you for who you are."

Hisoka can't believe all this is happening. He wanted his parents' love and acceptance since he was a baby; and he never received it in his lifetime. And now, all of a sudden, he is inside his parents' arms showering with his parents love.

"Get some sleep, my son. We'll talk more tomorrow." Hisoka's parents say to him gently as they leave his room. Hisoka lies down on the bed and tries to figure out what's happening when he feels something in his hand. He opens his hand and sees the toy fox Tsuzuki brought him at Tokyo tower. "Tsuzuki…" Hisoka murmurs.

Suddenly, the little fox starts disappearing. "What happened?" Shouts Hisoka as he realizes his memories of the Shinigamis are slipping away. He tries really hard to think of Tatsumi and Watari but he can't even remember what the two of them look like. And then Hisoka starts to forget about Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki…" cries Hisoka. The boy tries really hard to remember the things that Tsuzuki did, the words that Tsuzuki says and the sweet that Tsuzuki eats; but no matter how hard the teenager tries to hold on to his memories of Tsuzuki, the purple eyes Shinigami just keep getting blurrier.

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki is walking in the wood as his body burns painfully. The fire of hell is taking over Tsuzuki's body, but it doesn't bother him. All that matters to Tsuzuki now is the sooner he kills Muraki, the sooner Hisoka will be free of all the sufferings. Tsuzuki walks up to a tree and sees Muraki. The silver hair man grabs a girl and stubs her while the young Hisoka watches in fear.

Muraki looks up but he doesn't see Tsuzuki; the fuda user is too far away to be noticed. However, Muraki does notice the frightened young Hisoka. "Pretty little boy like you shouldn't be walking around, it's dangerous." The silver hair scientist says threateningly to the young boy.

Hisoka runs away and Muraki chases after him. Tsuzuki walks up to the corpse, picks up the knife and runs toward Muraki. "I need to kill Muraki…I need to erase all Hisoka's bad memories…I need Hisoka to forget everything…" Tsuzuki murmurs painfully as the hell fire keeps burning him.

Back in Hisoka's bedroom, the teenager feels tears slipping out his green eyes as Tsuzuki's memories slipping from his mind. "No! I don't want to forget Tsuzuki! Don't make me forget Tsuzuki!" Hisoka shouts. The boy can't even remember Tsuzuki's face now. Hisoka never realizes how much Tsuzuki means to him, and now he will never remember.

Hisoka watches as the purple eyes toy fox disappears in his hand. Suddenly, something from the back of Hisoka's mind clicks. The young angel remembers Tsuzuki gave him toy fox and told him, "Now you have something to remind you of me when I'm not around." Hisoka remembers the Purple Eyes of the toy fox.

Hisoka remembers Tsuzuki's beautiful violet eyes. The first time they met, he points the gun at Tsuzuki's back and when Tsuzuki turns around and stares at him with those purple eyes, Hisoka felt the world stops spinning. Hisoka sobs, "Tsuzuki, I fell in love with you the first time I met you! I just don't know it until now!"

Hisoka jumps off the bed and shouts, "Tsuzuki! I will not forget about you! I will never do that!" All the memories of Tsuzuki rushes back to Hisoka's head. The way Tsuzuki cares for people, the way Tsuzuki's eyes light up with sweets; and the way Tsuzuki suddenly giggles and blushes around him from time to time. Hisoka screams, "TSUZUKI! Where are you?"

The green eyes shinigami suddenly feels Tsuzuki's present, and he can also feels Tsuzuki in great pain. A blood rube statue appears in front of Hisoka from nowhere and floats in mid air. "You're the one who is messing with me, aren't you? Get out of my head! I want Tsuzuki back!" Hisoka screams to the statue.

The statue disappears; the bed, the room and everything else starts disappearing, too. Hisoka finds himself standing in the middle of the wood he got raped and carved. He is wondering what's going on when he sees Muraki runs after his younger self.

Instinctively, Hisoka points his gun toward Muraki. The honey blonde angel was going to pull the trigger when he feels Tsuzuki in great pain again. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka looks around and sees Tsuzuki walking toward Muraki with a knife in hand.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka shouts. The teenage shinigami feels a strong aura coming from the statue in Tsuzuki's hand; and the aura is burning the dark hair shinigami up alive. Hisoka runs up to Tsuzuki and tries to take the statue but Tsuzuki stops him.

"No! I need this to save you!" shouts Tsuzuki as he runs away.

"Tsuzuki! The statue is killing you!" Hisoka screams out. The empath can feels Tsuzuki's burning pain. The pain hurts so much it makes Hisoka falls to the floor and cries excruciatingly. Tsuzuki says, "sorry about the pain, Soka. I don't have any strength to shield it from you. Give me one second. Once I killed Muraki, you will forget all this ever happened. You can be with your parents and have a normal happy life." The purple eyes Shinigami raises his knife to Muraki.

TBC…


	4. Sweet dreams are made of thee

Somewhere In Time  
Part 4: Sweet dreams are made of thee

"Stop It! I Don't Want To Forget About You!" Hisoka screams and shoots Tsuzuki's statue. The statue shatters and Muraki disappears. Soon the wood is gone, too. The two shinigamis find themselves inside the incenses room once again. Tatsumi and Watari hear gunshot and run into the room.

Tatsumi sees Hisoka lying on the floor and rushes to the boy. The secretary picks up the young samurai and asks, "what happened? Why are you shooting?" Hisoka was going to say something when Tsuzuki knees down on the floor and screams, "NO!"

"Tsuzuki! Are you hurt?" asks Hisoka as he jumps up and rushes to his purple eyes partner side. Tsuzuki picks up the statue's broken pieces and sobs, "I was so close! I was so close to make you happy! I almost did it! Why did you stop me?"

"Make me happy? What are you talking about?" Hisoka asks Tsuzuki. The old lady smiles and tells Hisoka, "my dear boy, this young man here made a deal with Khamage. In exchange for your happiness, he will give himself to the hell fire for eternity."

Hisoka remembers how painful it was when he felt Tsuzuki's burning pain. The thought of suffering from pain like that for eternity is so scary it makes Hisoka trembles. "How can I be happy if you are in pain?" Hisoka asks Tsuzuki sadly.

"Hisoka was not supposed to be there! Why did he suddenly appear and stopped me?" Tsuzuki shouts at the old woman. The old lady answers, "Khamage kept his promise. Hisoka was given back the lost childhood with parents who loved him. He refused to live that life. He fought Khamage and search for you by himself."

"Why did you do that? You could have live a happy life! Why did you come for me? Why didn't you stay with your parents?" Tsuzuki asks Hisoka. The green eyes shinigami lowers his head and says, "I don't want to lose you."

Tears fall out from Hisoka's eyes and his voice start to tremble. "I don't care if my parents locked me up for life, I don't care if Muraki raped me a hundred times and cut me up into a million pieces. I don't want to forget about you." The small shinigami says to his partner. Tsuzuki stands there stunned.

Tatsumi puts his hands on Tsuzuki's back and gently pushes the purple eyes shinigami toward Hisoka. Tsuzuki stands closes in front of Hisoka and looks up to Tatsumi. The shinigami secretary nods to Tsuzuki and smiles to him. Slowly and nervously, Tsuzuki puts his arms around Hisoka.

Hisoka puts his head on Tsuzuki's chest and starts sobbing. "I don't want to lost you. I don't want to live my life without you. I Love You." Hisoka cries as he wraps his arms around Tsuzuki's waist. Tsuzuki holds the boy tight and says, "I'm sorry I made you cry. I will never leave you again. I'll always be around and you will never ever lose me."

Tatsumi gives Tsuzuki a handkerchief to dry those Hisoka's tears. "Thank you, grandma. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Khamage really made my wish comes true." Tsuzuki says to the old lady. She smiles to Tsuzuki and says, "No, my dear boy. You made your wish came true. It was your love that won his heart, not Khamage's power."

Tatsumi says to Tsuzuki and Hisoka, "Let's go have dinner. You two have to tell me what happened when we eat. I have a feeling it's going to be a very interesting tale. By the way, Hisoka, it is not really a custom for those on vacation to carry their gun with them."

"My apology. I never go on a vacation before. Still, I'm glad I brought my gun with me." Says Hisoka as he looks at the broken Khamage statue he shot at. The small boy then apologizes to the old lady, "I'm sorry I broke the statue." The old lady grins and brings out a new statue of Khamage.

"Why don't you keep this with you? It's a gift from me." The old lady gives Hisoka the statue. "No, at least let me pay for it." Hisoka says. "It's okay, how about I keep that?" says the old woman as she takes the purple eyes toy fox and puts it on the shrine. Tsuzuki chuckles, "That's so cute! my little fox takes over the Khamage's shrine…"

"Good bye, my sons. Treasure each other from now on." The old lady says to Hisoka and Tsuzuki.

After a full day of sight seeing, the 4 shinigamis returns to the hotel happy but exhausted. Watari and Tatsumi fall asleep in the bed. Tsuzuki comes out from the shower and sees Hisoka lying at the sofa. "Hey." Tsuzuki says lowly to Hisoka, not wanting to wake up the other two.

Hisoka looks up to Tsuzuki. The purple eyes shinigami smiles kindly and says, "Soka, why don't you sleep on the bed. I can take the couch." Hisoka shakes his head and answers, "it's okay. I'm small. It makes more sense for me to sleep here."

"Alright, then. You have a good night." Says Tsuzuki as he heads toward the bed. Hisoka sits up and asks, "actually, Tsuzuki. You mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Tsuzuki beams happily to the green eyes boy and answers, "No, I don't mind at all."

Hisoka says 'thank you' and gets on the bed. Tsuzuki suddenly feels kind of nervous. He never stays this close to Hisoka before and he isn't certain what to do. He wants to pull Hisoka into his arm but he isn't sure if Hisoka wants to be touched. Then, Tsuzuki feels Hisoka's small body moves into his arms.

Hisoka asks, "Tsuzuki, hold me please?" Tsuzuki eyes soften and he wraps his arm around Hisoka's small body. Gently, the purple eyes shinigami plants a kiss on the green eyes shinigami's soft honey blonde hair. "I love you, Hisoka." Tsuzuki says. Hisoka smiles and closes his eyes.

…..Epilog

Tatsumi wakes up in the middle of the night and sees Tsuzuki watching the asleeped Hisoka. "He is finally sleeping well, huh?" Tatsumi asks Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki nods happily, his purple eyes still locked on Hisoka. "You get some sleep, too. Okay? Don't stay up too late watching Hisoka." Says Tatsumi before falling back to sleep.

Tsuzuki is too excited to close his eyes. It's his dream come true to see Hisoka sleeping peacefully. All Hisoka's nightmares are gone. Muraki is no longer the one occupying Hisoka's mind. The only person Hisoka thinks about now is Tsuzuki, and the night is filled with sweet dreams with Tsuzuki in it.

Owari


End file.
